Standing In The Dark (1)
Standing in the Dark (1) is the first part of the premiere episode for Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The episode was aired first in the United States as a one hour episode on October 5, 2007, while it aired in January 14 and January 21, 2008 in Canada as two separate episodes. Summary Darcy tells her family about her boyfriend, and they don't allow them to date. Peter and Darcy won't let that stop them. Meanwhile, Lakehurst find themselves in the Degrassi hallways after having a school fire during Winter Break. Main Plot Darcy and Peter tell their parents that they are going out and Darcy's parents are upset and tell her she cannot date him. Her parents and sister Clare leave for a retreat and she pretends to be sick. She later sneaks out. Darcy goes to a ski party with Peter, Manny, and other Degrassi students, including newcomers Jane and Sav. Darcy and Peter start making out; but he tries to have sex with her and she leaves, disgusted. Later, she is seen with a drink that she leaves unattended when she goes to the bathroom. Darcy and Manny get in a fight because she drunkenly tells her she has no values. She goes back to Peter, who tells her he'd have sex whenever she is ready. Later that night, she is seen being lead, unconscious into a room by a mysterious figure. Sub Plot As Lakehurst students acclimate themselves in their new Degrassi surroundings following a devastating fire at their school over the winter break, a fuming Toby can't contain his anger at their presence so soon after J.T. Yorke's death, and lets his feelings be known through his online podcast. Trivia= *This episode marks Holly J., Anya, Sav, Bruce and Jane's first appearance. *This is Mia, Derek, and Danny's first season as regulars. *Daniel Clark, Ryan Cooley and Deanna Casalauce have been taken out of the credits. In place of Clark appears Charlotte Arnold, and Nina Dobrev. Mazin Elsadig and Paula Brancati are in place of Casaluce and Marc Donato, and Dalmar Abuzeid appears in place of Cooley. *The theme song has been changed slightly again. The beginning of the intro has a sound more similar to the beginning of the seasons 4 and 5 intro. *Music playing from the show include "Neighbors" by "The Academy Is...". *First instance of rape since Season 2's Shout (1). *The scene where Darcy and Holly J. start a rivalry in the cafeteria is used in Charlotte Arnold's montage for the season 7 opening credits. *This episode is named after the song "Standing In The Dark" by Platinum Blonde. *Natty Zavitz makes his first appearance as Bruce, but is credited as "Lakehurst Tough Guy". |-| Gallery= 7-1-2.jpg 7-1-3.jpg 15.png Irfrfcvcewfvwef.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-12.jpg 1212099871 2719 full.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-1.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-2.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-3.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-4.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-5.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-6.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-7.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-8.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-9.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-10.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-11.jpg Degrassi701702StandingintheDark1.png degrassi436.jpg 0sa.jpg tumblr_l7a430fGTV1qcmpnao1_250.jpg ImagesCA0K88DL.jpg Normal 702 050 0004.jpg Normal 702 060 0004.jpg Normal 702 060 0003.jpg Normal 702 060 0002.jpg Normal 702 060 0001.jpg Normal 702 059 0002.jpg Normal 702 059 0001.jpg Normal 702 058 0002.jpg Normal 702 058 0001.jpg Normal 702 057 0002.jpg Normal 702 050 0003.jpg Normal 702 050 0001.jpg Normal 702 049 0004.jpg Normal 702 049 0003.jpg Normal 702 049 0002.jpg Normal 702 048 0001.jpg Normal 702 047 0005.jpg Normal 702 047 0001.jpg Normal 702 046 0002.jpg Normal 702 046 0001.jpg Normal 702 039 0003.jpg Normal 702 039 0002.jpg Normal 702 030 0002.jpg Degrassi-episode-701.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631085-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631071-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630965-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631093-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631089-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631087-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631091-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631016-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631017-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630960-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631063-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631075-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631074-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631077-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631080-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8621117-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631076-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631069-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631067-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631066-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631062-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631023-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631003-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631002-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630997-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630996-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631013-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631038-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8621259-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631059-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631039-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630992-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630982-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631021-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631005-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631014-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631004-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631000-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630999-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631011-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630995-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630994-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630988-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630986-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8621136-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631025-624-352.jpg Degrassi TNG S07E01 avi1177.jpg 13e81603.jpg C2cb049d.jpg Cc79c12f.jpg Parcy sitdbeginning.png Pd sitd assgrab.png Pd sitd chapstickkiss.png Pd sitd pinkypromise.png Tumblr lrsj00Y3ub1qmaum1o1 500.jpg Tumblr mcz7gyi1d01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7gm2lbV1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz78tv4Sv1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7bpGF1E1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz748lYQg1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz73uT4ix1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7m5J1oz1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7faw15g1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz731W7hz1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7n3KsLd1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7hoDktR1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7kbPuDk1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7a2S33d1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz6xeAOZh1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz6ax2Y0Z1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m5l1wovKLT1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7dtixph1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7kvCcvt1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mcz7lh35Eo1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mdrnexgkew1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mdrnel0sve1qc1tpr.jpg 9977ba65.jpg Dfc5b232.jpg F0e20b54.jpg 02 (3)).jpg Tumblr mcz7oepvgH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l4z4655NSB1qc8lhko1 400.jpg 6y55t5t.png 78ujhn.jpg 78809jk.jpg 442.jpg L34c550ea0000 1 1388.jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Ted Atherton as Randall Edwards *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Absences *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Peter (to Darcy): "Can I tell you a secret? I'm a virgin too. But I don't care, you know. I'll wait until whenever. 'Cuz... I love you. And I'm gonna barf." *Manny: "When will parents ever learn? Forbidden things are an aphrodisiac." *Darcy (about the ski trip): "Sounds like a blast of cold. Besides, I've got a church retreat." Holly J.: "Gotta get your Bible on?" Manny: "Just her never-ending search for eternal happiness." Holly J.: "Has she checked under her extensions?" Darcy: "No, but there it is behind your gigantic rump." *Darcy: "I'm not like you, Manny; with no values, no self-respect." Manny: "Well if you're going to get up on your high horse, then I'm gone. You and Satan, Jr. are made for each other." *Peter: "I'm a jackass. Sorry. Jackbutt." *Darcy: "You know I took a vow of abstinence!" Peter: "Yeah? Well, the problem is, I didn't!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Neighbors"'' by The Academy Is... - Heard during the skiing montage. *''"I Know What My Name Is"'' by The Johnstones - Heard during Darcy and Manny's conversation at the ski party. *''"Tele"'' by Tim Welch - Heard when Toby talks to Johnny about a peace treaty *''"Kill Your Radio"'' by It's Revenge - Heard when Darcy starts drinking and insults Manny. *''"Bodies and Words"'' by Silverstein - Heard when Darcy passes out on the couch. |-| Links= *Watch Standing in the Dark (1) on YouTube *Watch Standing in the Dark (1) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 7 Episodes